


Missing Scenes S3, Ep 1

by Monchevy Love (bam469)



Category: Monchevy - Fandom, Versailles (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam469/pseuds/Monchevy%20Love
Summary: NOTE:  Spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen S3, episode 1NOTE:  Even more than the first 2 series, it seems like things are skipped over in favor of furthering other plots so I've decided to try to remedy that.





	Missing Scenes S3, Ep 1

_Missing Scenes: After Philippe breaks up with the chevalier_

Liselotte was sliding into bed when she heard the slight tap on her door. She got up and opened it, surprised to see the chevalier holding his shoes and coat. She saw the tears in his eyes and stepped aside so he could enter.

The chevalier walked in and sat down on the couch, still shocked from what had just occurred. It briefly occurred to him that the shock was protecting him from the unbearable pain beneath it. 

Liselotte sat down beside the chevalier and gently removed the shoes and coat from his hands, setting them on a table. "What happened?" she asked softly, taking one of the chevalier's shaking hands.

The love in her voice undid him, the tears that he had stoically held in in front of Philippe came pouring out. "I...I...don't...know...."

Liselotte put her arms around the chevalier and let him cry on her shoulder. She had noticed it too since Philippe had been home. The way he had reacted to meeting their son, other little moments and now this. Something was wrong with him. "Tell me what happened."

"I...we hadn't had any real time to ourselves...so I found him finally alone in his rooms. Looking at some old prisoner logs. God knows why. I...I thought...I kissed him and we were kissing...and then he pushed me away and said no...."

"Maybe he was just tired?" Liselotte suggested. "You should try again."

"It...it wasn't that. It wasn't "not now". It was "not ever again"," the chevalier explained.

"And you're sure that you didn't misread the situation? Allow your insecurities to take over?"

"There was...discussion...after.... I thought he would be proud of me. That I got my life together, that I'm doing well, I'm sober...but he still sees me as the pathetic, frivolous mess that he left."

"He's just come home. Maybe he just needs some time to adjust? To see the wonderful man that you've become," Liselotte said. 

The chevalier shook his head. "He made it very clear. It's over." He took a breath. "We're over."

Liselotte sighed. "Do you think it's the war again? That has confused him? The way he was with the baby too. He was so excited to meet his son and then he wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Perhaps. Yes. But I don't know how to make him better," the chevalier said. "Maybe he can't be made better."

"What did you do last time?" Liselotte asked.

"Nothing. I didn't know what to do," the chevalier admitted. 

"But it eventually went away?" Liselotte asked.

"Yes. Mostly," the chevalier said. "We were never quite the same but he came back to me."

"Then maybe he will again," Liselotte said gently. 

"And what if he doesn't?" the chevalier asked, voicing his worst fear.

"Then you'll find someone else," Liselotte said. "You have a good position at court now, the ear of the king, prince etranger. You could find a good match for yourself...perhaps even the love that you deserve."

"They wouldn't be him," the chevalier said. "No one could be."

"No, they wouldn't," Liselotte agreed. "But look at Philippe and I...we have a...companionable marriage. Is it a fairy tale? No but...I'm happy enough and he gave me a perfect son who I adore more than anything."

"He is perfect," the chevalier said with a smile. "I could not love him more if he were my own. The way Philippe was with him...."

"I know," Liselotte said. "And now he seems to have forgotten his existence which...I can only think of his existence. I would hold him every moment if I could."

The chevalier took Liselotte's hand and kissed it. "You are a wonderful mother and the dearest friend anyone could wish for." 

Liselotte smiled at the chevalier. "You know if it's something that interests you, you would make an excellent father. HAVE made an excellent father," Liselotte said. "I know your heart is breaking right now but maybe there will be a silver lining to this. Maybe it will lead to something you couldn't have had otherwise." 

"A family, you mean," the chevalier said. "Something that I've long since put out of my mind. I chose him over that...would still choose him over that," he admitted quietly.

"That choice may have been taken away from you," Liselotte said gently. 

"And you?" the chevalier asked. "Taken away from me?"

"I am not going anywhere,"Liselotte answered, gently stroking his hair. "There was a time when I didn't think we could even be civil to one another but you...you have become my dearest friend, my brother. I can't even imagine life at this place without you. No matter what happens with you and Philippe, that won't change."

 

The next morning, Liselotte made it a point to check in on Philippe, taking Little Philippe with her, trying to convince herself that he was just tired during their first meeting. She found him where the chevalier said that he had left him...poring over prison records. "Shall we wish your papa a good morning?" she asked Little Philippe who gurgled his agreement. 

Philippe continued reading either not noticing or not caring that they were there.

"Can you say good morning papa?" Liselotte cooed to the baby. 

Philippe grunted in annoyance but kept his eyes on the book. 

"Philippe!" Liselotte finally exclaimed in frustration.

"WHAT?" Philippe answered equally frustrated. 

"Our son would like to get to know his papa. I thought we might have breakfast...."

"What?" Philippe asked in absolute befuddlement. "I'm quite busy."

"You're too busy to get to know your only son?" Liselotte asked incredulously. "The son that you've been excited to meet for months? That son?"

"Yes. He's a baby. Well done," Philippe said dismissively turning a page in the book and continuing to read. 

Liselotte motioned for a governess to take the baby. She kissed Little Philippe's head. "Don't worry about your papa. He loves you." 

The governess and Little Philippe returned to the nursery while Liselotte stared at Philippe who pointedly refused to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Philippe answered not looking up.

"Are you? I heard about what happened between you and the chevalier last night," Liselotte said. 

"I would think that would please you," Philippe said. "Most wives would be thrilled that their husband had finally found the courage to do what needed to be done there."

"You speak as if you had a rotten tooth pulled," Liselotte said.

"Indeed," Philippe said. 

"He's the love of your life," Liselotte said. "And you broke his heart...for no reason that I can see."

"He'll recover," Philippe said drily. "No doubt he's already moved on to whoever will buy him pretty things or powders or whatever else tickles his fancy."

Liselotte looked surprised. "And your son? He'll recover as well?"

"He's an infant. He has no memory," Philippe said with a slight mocking edge. 

"No memory but he still needs to know his father loves him!" Liselotte argued. 

"Go take the baby to HIM then. He seemed to have a good handle on it," Philippe spat. 

"You asked him to take care of us in your absence and he has been so kind and helpful, beyond your expectations. If you would just see who he's become...."

"As I've already said, I'm quite busy," Philippe interrupted tersely. "You may leave now."

"Why are you pushing away everyone who loves you?" Liselotte asked quietly. 

Philippe ignored her, turning the page of the book. 

Liselotte left. 

Philippe sadly watched her go.


End file.
